


Defenders and Dreamers

by coffeeberry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/F, F/M, First time I write F/F, Manipulation, Oral Sex, Seducing Thrawn for information is a risky move, Sexual Abuse, Thrawnera Spy AU, Weird version of Aliens Made Them Do It, Woman on Top, awkward dirty talk, imperial xenophobia
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-24 22:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeberry/pseuds/coffeeberry
Summary: Hera stara się ustalić, jakiego typu maszyny wojenne Imperium zamierza produkować na Lothalu.Hera tries to find out what type of war machines the Empire is constructing on Lothal.





	1. Chapter 1

Chciała pomóc rebeliantom i dość lekkomyślnie zgodziła się na tę misję, typowo szpiegowską, jak jej się wydawało. Miała odkryć, jakiego rodzaju machiny wojenne będą produkowane w imperialnej fabryce na Lothalu. Nic trudnego, prawda? Wystarczyło mieć wtyczkę wśród pracowników tejże fabryki. Okazało się jednak, że zwykli robotnicy nie mieli dostępu do planów konstrukcyjnych. Imperialni przezornie nie informowali ich o tym, co takiego budują, a na tym etapie prac z poszczególnych części niewiele dało się wywnioskować. Można było zaczekać, ale… Hera obawiała się, że kiedy ruszy masowa produkcja nowych imperialnych maszyn, Sojusz nie zdąży zmodyfikować swojej strategii i Imperium zdoła znacznie uszczuplić ich siły, zanim któryś z ich dowódców wpadnie na to, jak poradzić sobie z nowym zagrożeniem.

Musiała ustalić, czy chodziło o machiny kroczące, czołgi czy może statki kosmiczne. Każda informacja była na wagę złota.

Gdy otrzymała wiadomość z Ryloth, że tam właśnie, w imperialnej placówce, a niegdysiejszej rezydencji jej ojca, odbędzie się spotkanie wysokich rangą imperialnych oficerów, Hera wiedziała, że nie może zmarnować takiej okazji. Domyśliła się, że Imperialni zaangażują młode, ładne Twi’lekanki, by usługiwały podczas bankietu i być może… być może także spełniały zachcianki niektórych admirałów i generałów. To była niebezpieczna gra i Hera dobrze zdawała sobie z tego sprawę.

Oficjalnie twi’lekańskie dziewczęta miały zabawiać starszych oficerów śpiewem i tańcem, a nieoficjalnie… wiadomo, czego mogli od nich oczekiwać samotni, sfrustrowani mężczyźni. Nawet ci, którzy wyznawali ideologię wyższości rasy ludzkiej nad resztą, folgowali swym niskim żądzom, gdy nadarzała się ku temu sposobność. Tolerowano to. Przymykano na to oko. Hera czasem myślała, że uzbrojone w noże rozgniewane Twi’lekanki mogłyby zrobić o wiele więcej dla Rebelii niż zwykli szarzy rekruci. Jednak najpierw musiałyby coś poświęcić… Sojusz Rebeliantów nigdy nie poprosiłby je o to. Taką przynajmniej Hera miała nadzieję.

Te, które godziły się służyć imperialnym oficerom, często nie miały innego wyboru. Nie można je było potępiać za to, że chciały pomóc swym rodzinom: zarobić na pożywienie albo wykupić kogoś bliskiego z więzienia. Sprzedawały swoje umiejętności, a gdy to nie wystarczało – także swoje ciało.

Nieważne jak bardzo Hera chciała poderżnąć gardło jakiemuś imperialnemu oficerowi – taki symboliczny gest nie zmieniłby niczego na lepsze, a znacznie pogorszyłby los tych Twi’lekanek, które z Rebelią nie miały nic wspólnego. Wszczęto by śledztwo i ukarano niewinnych. Jak zawsze. By tak się nie stało, Hera musiałaby przekonać do pomocy wszystkie uczestniczące w bankiecie dziewczęta i zorganizować dla nich ucieczkę… a to było niewykonalne. Nawet jeśli Twi’lekanki cierpiały, nie wszystkie były gotowe na to, by zabić swoich oprawców. Niektóre mogły się nawet łudzić, że rozkochają w sobie jakiegoś przystojnego imperialnego oficera i będą później wiodły w miarę szczęśliwy żywot u jego boku. Mogły marzyć. Nie powinna odbierać im tego, co czyniło ich los znośnym. Nie, jeśli nie miała im nic innego do zaoferowania.

Musiała zapomnieć o krwawej uczcie, porzucić chęć wysadzenia tego miejsca w powietrze i pogrzebania żywcem imperialnych potworów… ponieważ nie mogła poświęcić niewinnych istnień. I ponieważ miała misję do wykonania. Sojusz potrzebował informacji. Komandor Sato wierzył w to, że Hera je zdobędzie, że podoła temu zadaniu. Nie mogła zawieść!


	2. Chapter 2

Jej ojciec by tego nie pochwalił, dlatego Hera postanowiła zataić przed nim szczegóły swojego planu. Gdyby tylko była w stanie, ukryłaby także to, że wróciła na swą rodzimą planetę i że miało to coś wspólnego z jej działalnością na rzecz Rebelii. Ruch Wyzwolenia Ryloth – niezależny od Sojuszu Rebeliantów – miał jednak rozległą siatkę informatorów, zaś ona, córka przywódcy tego Ruchu, była zbyt rozpoznawalna, by udało jej się niepostrzeżenie przeniknąć do placówki imperialnej. Zresztą, by to zrobić, potrzebowała ich wsparcia. Większość jej przyjaciół z Ryloth należała do RWR i tylko oni mogli jej pomóc: zdobyć fałszywe dokumenty i rekomendację, by przyjęto ją do nowej pracy.

Jej historia musiała wydawać się wiarygodna, tak, by Imperialni niczego nie podejrzewali. Hera miała zamiar udawać zwykłą, biedną Twi’lekankę, która usłyszała o możliwości łatwego zarobku. Musiała wypaść przekonująco: grać młodą, naiwną dziewczynę, marzącą o poprawie swojego parszywego losu.

Mogła się spodziewać tego, że RWR zechce uczestniczyć w tej jej „misji szpiegowskiej”.

\- Mój ojciec cię do tego przekonał? – zapytała Numę, młodszą od niej o dwa lata bojowniczkę Ruchu.

Numa uśmiechnęła się.

\- Nie musiał – odrzekła turkusowa Twi’lenkanka. – Sama pragnę ci pomóc. A Cham… chce wiedzieć, co tam się dzieje, i w razie czego przygotować się, gdyby coś poszło nie tak i trzeba cię było odbić.

\- Nie chciałam was w to angażować – powiadomiła ją Hera – z tego właśnie powodu: jeśli Ruch zacznie coś organizować, Imperialni zaostrzą ochronę i trudniej mi będzie się stamtąd samodzielnie wydostać. Trzeba uśpić ich czujność.

\- I bez tego Imperialni mają paranoję na punkcie bezpieczeństwa – zauważyła Numa. – Zobaczysz, że będą nas trzy razy prześwietlać, żeby się upewnić, że nie wnosimy ze sobą bomby.

Istotnie, szturmowcy przeszukali je obie bardzo dokładnie, a potem skierowali na badania medyczne.

\- Wiek? – odezwał się dość obcesowo mężczyzna w białym fartuchu.

\- Dwadzieścia pięć – odparła zgodnie z prawdą Numa.

Hera skłamała, że są rówieśniczkami. Imperialny lekarz popatrzył na nią krzywo.

\- Przebyte choroby? – zapytał. – Zakaźne? Weneryczne?

Obie zgodnie zadeklarowały wyśmienite zdrowie. Mimo to droid medyczny pobrał od nich obu krew do analizy.

Lekarz kazał im się rozebrać i obejrzał je. Żadnej z nich nawet nie dotknął. Hera odczuła to tak, jakby się ich brzydził.

\- Żadna z was nie jest w ciąży? – padło kolejne pytanie. – Zaraz zresztą to sprawdzimy…

Musiały się poddać badaniu ginekologicznemu. I tym razem również przeprowadzał je nie człowiek, lecz droid.

Obie musiały udawać, że nie niepokoi je wcale tego typu procedura: że nie zastanawia je, dlaczego śpiewaczki i tancerki nie mogą być w ciąży. Ani to, dlaczego nie weryfikowano ich umiejętności wokalnych czy tanecznych, a sprawdzano je pod kątem chorób zakaźnych.

Lekarz odczytał wyniki badań i odhaczył coś na swoim datapadzie. To chyba oznaczało, że spełniły wymagane kryteria.

Wyjął z szafki jakiś słoiczek, wyciągnął z niego dwie pigułki i położył je na swoim biurku. Nie wyjaśnił im, po co miały przyjąć tę substancję, wydał im tylko polecenie zażycia owego „lekarstwa” i przyglądał się im, jak przełykały swoje pigułki „na sucho”, nie otrzymawszy nawet odrobiny wody do popicia.

\- Możecie odejść – oświadczył w końcu.

Jakby nie były jego pacjentkami, lecz żywym towarem, który podlegał rutynowej kontroli.

Hera wymieniła szybkie spojrzenia z Numą.

\- Na pewno tego chcesz? – zapytała turkusową towarzyszkę.

Ta skinęła głową. Jej usta wykrzywił jednak posępny grymas.

Obie domyślały się, czego Imperialni mogą od nich oczekiwać.


	3. Chapter 3

Na początek kazano im uczestniczyć w przygotowywaniu posiłków. Później musiały się umyć – koniecznie antybakteryjnym mydłem – i ubrać w przygotowane dla nich stroje: obcisłe i więcej odkrywające niż zasłaniające. Hera zdążyła w międzyczasie poznać inne zaangażowane do „pomocy” i „zabawiania gości” Twi’lekanki. Wszystkie były od niej młodsze. Jedna z nich, choć twierdziła, że jest pełnoletnia, mogła mieć skończone dopiero szesnaście lat. Herę bulwersowało to, że ta młoda dziewczyna nie widziała dla siebie innej drogi jak tego typu hańbiącą służbę.

Pozornie wymagano od nich tylko tego, że będą ładnie wyglądały i każda z nich zaprezentuje się na scenie, a potem, jeśli któryś z imperialnych dowódców wyrazi takie życzenie, wskazana przez niego dziewczyna przeprowadzi dla niego prywatny pokaz. Przekonywano je, że nie powinny odmawiać imperialnym oficerom. Nazywano to wszystko „występami artystycznymi”, „zabawą”.

Co gorsza, część dziewczyn wierzyła w to, że uroczym śpiewem czy zmysłowym tańcem mogą sobie zjednać sympatię Imperialnych. Niektóre zamierzały celować w wysokich rangą oficerów, jakby pociągała je władza, którą ci dysponowali. Oszukiwały się, że ci wpływowi admirałowie i generałowie zechcą coś dla nich zrobić: że pomogą im opuścić Ryloth i rozwijać się dalej artystycznie, że obejmą je swym mecenatem. Hera z jednej strony chciała rozwiać ich złudzenia, z drugiej zaś strony obawiała się, że młode dziewczyny wpadną w rozpacz, gdy odkryją okrutną prawdę.

Musiała udawać, że tak jak i one łudzi się, że „jeden występ” otworzy przed nią nową ścieżkę kariery. Musiała zatańczyć na scenie i ignorować rzucane pod jej adresem uwagi podchmielonych już nieco mężczyzn. Nie widziała ich, światło reflektorów świeciło prosto w jej twarz, oślepiając ją.

Później, stojąc z boku i przyglądając się, jak tańczy Numa, Hera przysłuchiwała się rozmowie dwóch admirałów. Jeden z nich kpił, że te występy przygotowano specjalnie dla wielkiego admirała Thrawna.

\- Jest teraz wielkim admirałem? – wzburzył się drugi z mężczyzn. – Tacy jak on powinni znać swoje miejsce.

Pierwszy położył mu wówczas rękę na ramieniu.

\- Jest jeszcze gorzej – oświadczył. – Słyszałeś o tej fabryce na Lothalu? Będą budować dla niego statki.

„Zapytaj o te statki”, poprosiła w myślach Hera. Drugi admirał wolał jednak najpierw naubliżać Thrawnowi.

\- Przyleciał spijać śmietankę – powiedział – zbierać owoce _mojej_ ciężkiej pracy w tym sektorze. I jaki to daje przykład, to, że to _on_ jest wielkim admirałem?

\- Umie się ustawić, fakt – przyznał niechętnie jego rozmówca.

I wtedy zauważył Herę.

\- Czego _ty_ tu szukasz? – zapytał pogardliwie.

Uśmiechnęła się sztucznie.

\- Pragnę panu służyć, sir – odparła z silnym akcentem z Ryloth.

Admirał skrzywił się. Niewątpliwie uznał, że rozmawia z kimś niewykształconym: prowincjonalną dziewczyną, znającą basic zaledwie w stopniu komunikatywnym. Zlustrował Herę od stóp do głów, aż po same końcówki jej lekku.

\- Dobrze, ale znajdź sobie koleżankę – rzekł po chwili. – Konstantine, zabawmy się trochę.

Drugi admirał, Konstantine, wydął swe mięsiste wargi.

\- Chcesz się z tym bawić? – zapytał.

\- Nie _z tym_ – odrzekł tamten natychmiast – tylko _tym_. To nie są ludzie.

Konstantine zaśmiał się grubiańsko.

\- Nie dotknąłbym jej – powiedział jego kolega – ale lubię sobie popatrzeć.

Hera powstrzymała się od ciętej repliki. Uznała, że warto sprawdzić, co ów admirał wiedział na temat lothalskiej fabryki, a później poszukać Thrawna, który, jak wynikało z toczonej przez dwóch admirałów dyskusji, również uczestniczył w tym bankiecie.


	4. Chapter 4

Szybko odszukała Numę.

\- Wiesz, czego oni od nas chcą? – turkusowa Twi’lekanka miała spore wątpliwości, czy powinny się zgodzić na „prywatny pokaz”.

Hera nie dziwiła jej się. Od tych dwóch mężczyzn, którzy ostentacyjnie gardzili nieludźmi, należało raczej trzymać się z daleka, a nie udawać się wraz z nimi do osobnego „przytulnego” pomieszczenia.

\- Nie są zbyt mądrzy – oceniła ich Hera. – Ten pierwszy przez przypadek już zdradził kilka istotnych informacji. Obaj lubią upajać się posiadaną władzą. Myślę, że pragną nas poniżyć, ale żaden z nich nie odważy się przekroczyć pewnej granicy. Tu są ludzie, którzy przewyższają ich rangą. Z pewnością jest tu przynajmniej jeden wielki admirał. To sprawia, że nie mogą czuć się całkowicie bezkarni.

\- I to ich złości – zauważyła Numa. – Z tego powodu mogą zechcieć się na nas wyżyć. Poza tym… powiedziałaś, że ten Konstantine patroluje lothalski system. Skąd wiesz, że cię nie rozpozna?

Hera uśmiechnęła się kpiąco.

\- Nie spotkaliśmy się ze sobą nigdy twarzą w twarz. Poza tym, czy wyglądam jak poszukiwana rebeliantka? – okręciła się wokół własnej osi, prezentując swe „wdzięki”. – Przed momentem tańczyłam na rurze, Numa. Konstantine w życiu nie wpadnie na to, że mogę być tą samą Twi’lekanką, która pilotuje _Ducha_.

\- Wciąż istnieje ryzyko…

\- Ich aż nazbyt łatwo oszukać – stwierdziła Hera, kręcąc głową z dezaprobatą. – Gdyby byli mniej w sobie zadufani, może dostrzegliby prawdę. Ale oni myślą, że to my jesteśmy te głupie.

\- Może jesteśmy – mruknęła Numa – skoro się w to pakujemy.

Hera przez moment milczała.

\- Nas dwie i ich dwóch. Wyrównane szanse – odparła. – Nie mają przy sobie blasterów, przecież przyszli się tu bawić, a szturmowcy ochraniają ten budynek. Poza tym lepiej by pijackie utarczki słowne odbywały się bez broni palnej.

\- Jeśli wywiąże się walka, nie wystarczy, że pokonamy tych dwóch – przestrzegła ją Numa. – Szturmowcy zaczną nas szukać i gdy nas złapią, aresztują choćby pod zarzutem wywołania zamieszek i ataku na admirałów. Nawet gdybyś się broniła przed napaścią któregoś z nich, uznają cię za winną. Hera, nie powinnyśmy nigdzie z nimi iść. Oni może są za głupi, by rozpoznać ciebie albo mnie, ale jeśli nas o coś oskarżą i trafimy za kratki, ktoś w końcu dostrzeże podobieństwo między nami i wizerunkami z listów gończych. A wtedy zrobi się nieprzyjemnie.

\- Wiem, że nie powinnam cię o to prosić – rzekła Hera – ale sama nie dam rady. Powiedział, żebym znalazła drugą Twi’lekankę. Może każe nam obu tańczyć, a może ze sobą walczyć. Nie wiem, co zamierza, dlatego nie chcę w to mieszać innych dziewcząt. Nie mogę też odpuścić, skoro on coś wie o lothalskiej fabryce. I może któryś z nich powie coś więcej o tym wielkim admirale. Obaj go nie lubią, więc może zaczną o nim plotkować i powiedzą coś, co będę w stanie użyć potem przeciwko Thrawnowi.

\- Wielki admirał to poważna sprawa – oświadczyła z przejęciem Numa. – Chyba nie chcesz się z _nim_ spotkać?

\- A kto będzie wiedział więcej o tym projekcie niż jego pomysłodawca? – zapytała retorycznie Hera. – Może lubi się chwalić? To jedyna okazja, by, nie wzbudzając podejrzeń, podejść do niego, a każda informacja na jego temat może się Sojuszowi w przyszłości przydać.

Numa posłała jej wymowne spojrzenie.

\- Nie każda – odparła młodsza Twi’lekanka. – Z pewnością nie każda.

Hera zaczerwieniła się lekko.

\- Zobaczmy, ile uda nam się wyciągnąć z tych dwóch. Thrawnem zajmę się później.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Czego sobie panowie życzą? – zapytała Hera, nasycając swe słowa akcentem typowym dla Twi’leków z Ryloth.

Mężczyźni rozsiedli się wygodnie na obszernej kanapie. Konstantine trzymał w dłoni kieliszek z jakimś drogim trunkiem. Drugi admirał, starszy od niego, otaksował spojrzeniem Numę, a następnie zwrócił się do Hery:

\- Pocałuj ją.

Obie na moment znieruchomiały. Rozważały różne scenariusze, ale żaden z nich nie zakładał, że dwaj mężczyźni zechcą obserwować stosunek seksualny dwóch kobiet, a do tego niewątpliwie to wszystko zmierzało.

Hera spojrzała z niepokojem na swoją młodszą koleżankę. Ta skinęła głową i zrobiła krok w jej stronę. Hera podeszła wówczas do niej i objęła ją. „ _Do ohk si'jovi'asi_ ”, szepnęła Numie do ucha w Ryl, ich rodzimym języku. „Przepraszam cię, Numa”. Następnie złożyła na jej ustach pocałunek. Turkusowa Twi’lekanka rozchyliła swe różowe wargi i pozwoliła Herze wsunąć język do swych ust.

Hera pierwszy raz całowała się z inną kobietą, na dodatek zupełnie na trzeźwo.

Czuła się odpowiedzialna za Numę, prawie jakby były siostrami. Numa, osierocona w dzieciństwie, przyłączyła się do grupy Chama Syndulli i stała się tym, kim w pierwotnym zamyśle Chama miała być Hera: jego prawą ręką i zastępczynią. Numa podołała temu zadaniu, podczas gdy Hera zawiodła swojego ojca, ponieważ chciała… chciała walczyć nie tylko za Ryloth.

Cham potrzebował kogoś bliskiego, kogoś, komu mógł zaufać. Niewątpliwie po śmierci swej żony, matki Hery, czuł się samotny, zwłaszcza, gdy jego córka uciekła z Ryloth, by przemierzać przestrzeń kosmiczną własnym frachtowcem. Hera angażowała się w walkę przeciwko Imperium, wspierała RWR, ale odkąd nauczyła się pilotować, nie potrafiła usiedzieć na miejscu. A Cham potrzebował córki tu, na Ryloth, nie od przypadku do przypadku, lecz na stałe. Hera rozumiała, dlaczego „adoptował” Numę. Nie czuła się zazdrosna, wręcz była wdzięczna Numie, że dołączyła do ich klanu. I teraz wyrażała tę wdzięczność pocałunkami.

\- Co myślisz o tym, Kassius? Ta zielona ma całkiem niezłe cycki. Hej, skarbie – obie Twi’lekanki oderwały się od siebie na moment, by spojrzeć na starszego mężczyznę i zorientować się, którą z nich nazwał „skarbem” – nie chcesz pieścić tych piersi?

Numa zarumieniła się. Pamiętając jednak o tym, że „imperialnym oficerom nie należy odmawiać”, posłusznie rozpięła stanik Hery i powoli zaczęła całować jej biust. Hera zmrużyła oczy.

Ukradkiem obserwowała obu admirałów; sprawdzała, czy to widowisko ich podniecało. Szybko pojęła, że tak naprawdę chodziło im tylko o rozkazywanie i egzekwowanie bezwzględnego posłuszeństwa.

\- Miałeś rację, Ledre – odezwał się Konstantine. – Twi’lekanki robią to z każdym.

\- One to lubią – odparł Ledre.

Hera wciąż nie wiedziała, jak brzmiało jego nazwisko.

\- Prawda, że to lubicie?

\- Tak, sir – rzekła przez zaciśnięte zęby.

\- Tak, sir – zawtórowała jej Numa. – Bardzo.

\- Pokażcie, jak to robicie, gdy nikt nie patrzy.

Hera przygryzła dolną wargę, kiedy Numa powoli osunęła się na kolana. Klęcząc, turkusowa Twi’lekanka całowała brzuch Hery.

\- _Do ohk xeol do ohk bo dan_ – mruknęła między pocałunkami – _vil go bo uru bo korjin_.

„Cieszę się, że robię to z tobą, a nie z jednym z nich”.

Hera dotknęła dłonią lekku Numy.

\- _Do ohk xeol cla_ – odrzekła.

„Ja też cię cieszę”.

\- Mówią sobie sprośności – skomentował to Ledre. – Zaraz zobaczysz, jak jedna zacznie lizać cipkę drugiej.

Hera poczuła przypływ paniki. Spojrzała w dół, na Numę. Ta mruknęła uspokajająco: „ _Sahak hiko do toyid nie eti_ ” i ściągnęła jej majtki. „Nie martw się, dam radę”.

Skoro Numa twierdziła, że była w stanie podołać temu zadaniu, Hera pozwoliła jej kontynuować.

Jednak czuła zarazem wstyd i gniew na tych dwóch admirałów, a po części też na samą siebie, że nakłoniła Numę, by przyszły tu we dwie i oddały się rozkazom mężczyzn.

Zerknęła na Numę i na jej turkusowej twarzy, na szczęście, nie dostrzegła wstrętu, a jedynie skupienie na wykonywanej czynności. Hera postanowiła więc ignorować to, że były obserwowane i że nie robiły tego z własnej woli; spróbowała się rozluźnić i wyobrazić sobie, że był z nią Kanan, że oboje przebywali na pokładzie _Ducha_ , sami… Nie. Czuła, że to język Numy łaskocze jej wargi sromowe i wsuwa się do wnętrza jej waginy. To język Numy, nie Kanana, sprawiał, że Herze miękły nogi. Nie powinna udawać, że było inaczej.

Wydała z siebie cichy jęk: oznakę niepokoju. Numa w odpowiedzi pogłaskała jej uda, jakby chciała jej powiedzieć: „nie denerwuj się tak, jest dobrze”.

Hera odetchnęła głośno. Przymknęła powieki. Jej serce biło tak głośno, że niemal zagłuszało rozmowę mężczyzn.

\- Dlaczego na Lothalu? Myślisz, że Thrawn pieprzy Pryce i dlatego się zgodziła?

\- Musiałby też pieprzyć Tarkina – stwierdził Ledre – bo to on decyduje o tego typu rzeczach.

\- Tarkin! To prawda, co o nim mówią?

\- Zależy, co mówią.

\- Że woli mężczyzn!

\- Kassius – zganił go jego starszy kolega. – Może i woli mężczyzn, ale niekoniecznie niebieskich.

Hera poczuła nagłe uderzenie fali gorąca. Z wrażenia aż krzyknęła.

Ledre zaśmiał się głośno.

Spojrzała na niego z nienawiścią.

\- No już, zmykajcie, dziewczęta! – starszy admirał machnął wyniośle ręką. – Pozwólcie innym nacieszyć się waszym pięknem.

Kiedy obie odchodziły, Hera na chwiejnych nogach, usłyszały jeszcze pogardliwy komentarz Konstantine’a:

\- To jednak są zwierzęta.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Przepraszam cię, Numa – powtórzyła po raz kolejny Hera.

\- Nie przepraszaj. Nie gniewam się o to. Tylko… to nic nam nie dało – wyrzuciła w końcu z siebie młodsza Twi’lekanka. – Lepiej by wyszło, gdybyśmy wzięły jednego do trójkąta, skrępowały go i przesłuchały.

\- Wciąż możemy – zaproponowała Hera.

\- Masz na myśli Thrawna? – Numa spojrzała jej w oczy. – Hera, to wielki admirał. I może być nieźle popieprzony. Gorzej niż ci dwaj.

\- Powiedzieli, że jest niebieski – Hera złapała młodszą koleżankę za ramię. – Widzisz go? O tam. On _dosłownie_ jest niebieski.

Wielki admirał nosił biały mundur, jak oficerowie ISB. Stał z boku i oglądał jeden z obrazów wiszących na ścianie w dawnym gabinecie Chama, który Imperialni przerobili na biuro dowódcy garnizonu. Obecnie, w trakcie tego bankietu, służyło ono za bufet.

\- Dlatego go tak nienawidzą – zrozumiała nagle Hera – bo nie jest człowiekiem.

\- Jest też od nich młodszy – wywnioskowała z kruczoczarnych włosów wielkiego admirała jej towarzyszka. – Myślisz, że we dwie damy mu radę?

Hera przyjrzała się uważnie sylwetce Thrawna. Ten niespodziewanie odwrócił się i spojrzał w ich stronę. Hera odniosła wrażenie, że popatrzył wprost na nią. Strużka potu spłynęła jej po plecach.

\- Czym on jest? – syknęła Numa. – Wygląda jak Pantoranin, ale… ma czerwone oczy.

\- Może nas słyszeć – szepnęła Hera.

\- _Myślisz, że zna Ryl?_ – zapytała Numa w tymże języku.

Hera pokręciła głową.

\- _To się nie sprawdzi_ – stwierdziła.

\- _Co takiego?_

\- _Trójkąt. Nie z nim. Będzie coś podejrzewał_. _Zbyt wielu ludzi tutaj go nienawidzi. Pomyśli, że ktoś nas na niego nasłał._

- _Może to i lepiej? Nie będzie łączył tego ataku z Rebelią._

 _-_ _Nie zdołamy go zaatakować_ – żachnęła się Hera. – _Spójrz tylko na niego. Chcesz się bić z kimś takim?_

Thrawn sprawiał wrażenie osoby, która regularnie trenuje sporty walki.

 _-_ _Nie będziemy się z nim bić_ – powiedziała Numa. – _Jedna z nas odwróci jego uwagę, a druga go obezwładni._

\- _Musiałybyśmy obie do niego podejść…_ _a nie powinien nas widzieć razem._

Herę nagle coś tknęło. Coś jej mówiło, że we dwie, wbrew logice, miały mniejsze szanse; że Thrawn, patrząc na nią i na Numę, mógł dostrzec to, że znały się dłużej niż jeden dzień i że obie skrywały jakiś sekret. Że żadna z nich nie była tak naprawdę tancerką. Gdyby teraz do niego podeszły, Thrawn spostrzegłby to. I więcej. Zacząłby się zastanawiać, dlaczego dwie Twi’lekanki właśnie jego wzięły na swój celownik. Skąd wiedziały, jak się nazywał, i dlaczego jedną z nich interesowała fabryka na Lothalu? Mógłby spróbować sobie przypomnieć, czy nie widział przypadkiem podobizny którejś z nich na plakatach oferujących nagrodę za schwytanie „wrogów publicznych”. Hera łudziła się, że wielcy admirałowie nie mieli czasu na oglądanie tego typu plakatów. Chociaż… to, że Thrawn znalazł chwilę, by podziwiać portret _jej matki_ , mocno ją zaniepokoiło.

\- _Z nim trzeba inaczej_ – stwierdziła. – _Idę o zakład, że to on podejdzie do mnie pierwszy, gdy tylko zostanę na moment sama._

\- _Skąd wiesz?_

\- _Bo oglądał portret mojej matki z czasów jej młodości_ – rzekła z goryczą. – _To znaczy, że ma swój typ._

\- _A jeśli on się domyśli, kim jesteś? Wyglądasz bardzo podobnie do swojej matki._

_\- Dla ludzi wszystkie Twi’lekanki wyglądają podobnie. Różnimy się od siebie jedynie kolorem skóry._

\- _Tylko, że on nie jest człowiekiem_ – zauważyła Numa. – _I chyba nie jest głupi, skoro został wielkim admirałem, mimo że… miał trudniej._

_\- Myślę, że jest samotny. Samotny wśród tych wszystkich ludzi. Dlatego chętnie nawiąże kontakt z kimś, kto wyda mu się pokrewną duszą._

Numa pokręciła głową z dezaprobatą.

\- _Pokrewne dusze, tak? Tak chcesz go uwieść? Udasz, że go rozumiesz, a on zacznie ci się wówczas żalić na problemy na Lothalu?_

 _\- Masz lepszy pomysł?_ – zapytała ją wtenczas Hera. – _Taki, który nie doprowadzi do naszego aresztowania? Sama przecież mówiłaś, że jeśli kogoś zaatakujemy, choćby w obronie własnej…_

\- _On nic nie powie_ – rzekła Numa. – _Ale skoro odpowiada za ten imperialny projekt, który tak was interesuje, to może warto go zdjąć?_

\- _To misja wywiadowcza! Nie mogę zlikwidować Thrawna. Nie wiem nawet, czy cokolwiek by to dało. Imperium może dalej produkować… to, co zamierza produkować na Lothalu._

_\- Może to nie zakończy tego projektu, ale pozbędziesz się jednego z wielkich admirałów! Zadasz Imperium poważny cios._

_\- Zemszczą się za to. Zaatakują Ryloth. Ktoś awansuje i zajmie miejsce Thrawna. Nic się nie zmieni._

_\- Wiele się zmieni_ – powiedziała Numa – _na gorsze, jeśli pozwolisz mu się wykorzystać._

_\- Nie pozwolę na to._

_\- Możesz nie mieć wyboru._

Po chwili turkusowa Twi’lekanka dodała:

\- _Nie chcę, żebyś robiła to sama._

Hera spojrzała jej w oczy i po raz kolejny powtórzyła:

\- _Przepraszam cię, Numa_.


	7. Chapter 7

Miała rację. Gdy tylko została sama, Thrawn skierował się w jej stronę, pozornie jakby zamierzał jedynie ponownie napełnić swój kieliszek. Zrobił to, a następnie napełnił drugi i podał Herze. Pokręciła głową i uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco.

\- Nam nie wolno – oświadczyła z silnym akcentem z Ryloth.

\- Mój rozkaz z pewnością może anulować ten pierwszy – wielki admirał mówił z nienagannym coruscańskim akcentem, jak typowy imperialny dowódca.

Po jego głosie Hera nie poznałaby, że nie był człowiekiem. Wzięła od niego kieliszek.

\- Zaproponuje pani jakiś toast? – zapytał ją uprzejmie Thrawn.

\- Nie mam czego świętować – odparła zakłopotana. – Ale może pan wskaże jakąś okazję.

Thrawn obrócił w dłoni swój kieliszek.

\- Istotnie – odrzekł – mógłbym świętować, lecz takie zwyczaje nie należą do mojej kultury.

\- Kultury…?

\- Chissów. Nie świętujemy zwycięstw.

\- Och.

Przez moment milczeli. Thrawn przez cały ten czas nie odrywał od niej oczu. Trochę ją to krępowało.

\- Możemy wznieść toast za to spotkanie – zaoferowała.

Wielki admirał uniósł swój kieliszek. Uderzyli się szkłem.

\- Zabawne, nieprawdaż? – odezwał się Thrawn.

\- Co takiego? – zdziwiła się Hera.

\- Naśladujemy typowo ludzki zwyczaj.

Hera wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Nie tylko to naśladujemy – zaznaczyła.

\- Słuszne spostrzeżenie.

Thrawn uśmiechnął się do niej. Nie wyglądał wcale na imperialnego potwora, który wymordował tak wielu żołnierzy Sojuszu. Jakże pozory mogły mylić!

\- Jest pan bardzo miły – zaryzykowała bezpośredniość.

\- To takie dziwne? Imperialni zwykle nie są dla pani mili?

\- Nie to miałam na myśli – zmieszała się.

Po chwili jednak oznajmiła:

\- Ma pan rację. Zwykle nie są.

\- Proszę o wybaczenie – w jego głosie Hera usłyszała kurtuazję, nie zabarwioną wcale, jak mogłaby się tego spodziewać, domieszką ironii. – Staram się być miły, a mimo to popełniłem _faux pas_. Nie zapytałem pani o imię.

Hera na moment zmartwiała.

\- O ile to nie tajemnica – dodał Thrawn.

\- To żadna tajemnica. Na imię mi… Juno.

\- Juno? – wielki admirał uniósł brwi. – To skrót od Junona?

\- Po prostu Juno.

\- Zakładam, że to nawiązanie do imienia antycznej bogini.

Zaśmiała się nerwowo.

\- Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo – odrzekła wymijająco.

\- Thrawn – przedstawiając się, wielki admirał wyciągnął rękę w jej stronę.

Hera zignorowała ten gest. Zamiast tego zapytała żartobliwie:

\- To skrót od…?

\- Mitth’raw’nuruodo – odparł z pełną powagą Thrawn.

\- Mitth’raw’nuruodo – powtórzyła po nim, naśladując jego wymowę.

Chwilę później oprzytomniała i skłoniła głowę jak typowa pokorna służąca.

\- Najmocniej przepraszam, sir. Nie wypada mi się tak do pana zwracać.

\- A jeśli sobie tego zażyczę? – zapytał niby niewinnie.

Przypomniały jej się słowa jednego z zarządców: „macie spełniać wszelkie ich zachcianki”. Praktycznie nie mogła odmówić Thrawnowi. Był wielkim admirałem. Miał prawo zażądać od niej o wiele więcej niż tylko tego, by zwracała się do niego po imieniu.

\- Wtedy będę się tak do pana zwracać.

Thrawn uniósł brwi. Natychmiast się poprawiła:

\- Będę się tak do ciebie zwracać, Mitth’raw’nuruodo.

Uśmiechnął się. Nie złośliwie, lecz raczej… figlarnie.

\- Wystarczy: _Thrawn_ – odparł.

Wyglądało na to, że badał grunt. Sprawdzał, jak daleko może się posunąć.

\- Czy mogę ci mówić… Juno? – wielki admirał wypowiedział „jej” imię z pewnym zawahaniem.

Jakby potrzebował jej pozwolenia! Hera zgodziła się jednak na tę „niewinną” towarzyską grę i najbardziej czarującym głosem, jaki potrafiła z siebie wydobyć, odrzekła:

\- Będę zaszczycona.

Thrawn pochylił się nieco nad nią i zwrócił się do niej miękko:

\- Opowiedz mi coś o sobie, Juno.

\- Och – zrobiło jej się gorąco z nerwów. – Tańczę.

\- Zauważyłem.

Całe szczęście, bawiło go jej zakłopotanie.

\- Nienajlepiej – przyznała szczerze – ale chcę się stąd wyrwać. By to osiągnąć, robię więc wszystko… Wszystko to, co mogą robić Twi’lekanki.

Chiss przekrzywił głowę i posłał jej spojrzenie pełne dezaprobaty.

\- Wszystko? – oburzył się nagle teatralnie. – Zajmujesz się też przemytem?

Hera poczuła, jak krew odpłynęła jej z twarzy.

\- Nie – zaprzeczyła. – Oczywiście, że nie. Gdzie niby miałabym ukryć towar? Pod tym ubraniem?

Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na jej biuście. Hera dodała prowokacyjnie:

\- Możesz sprawdzić, że nic tam nie mam.

Zastanawiała się, czy agresywny flirt go nie odstraszy. Może szukał towarzyszki kulturalnej rozmowy, a nie prostytutki.

\- Strażnicy z pewnością zrewidowali na wejściu wszystkich zatrudnionych tu pracowników. Gdybyś miała przy sobie narkotyki, oznaczałoby to, że pozwolono ci je tu wnieść. Ale ja – Thrawn ponownie się nad nią pochylił, Hera niemal czuła ciepło jego ciała i jego oddech, gdy do niej mówił – nie pytałem o substancje odurzające.

Spojrzała na niego z niezrozumieniem. Nie wiedziała, o co mu chodziło.

\- Narkotyki nie są towarem pierwszej potrzeby na Ryloth – stwierdził wielki admirał. – Cenniejsze jest pożywienie, a najcenniejsza… broń.

Wstrzymała oddech. Jedynie na moment. Udało jej się opanować i oznajmić mu spokojnym głosem:

\- Niebezpiecznie jest handlować bronią. I… to zabronione. Tylko żołnierze mogą być uzbrojeni. My nie musimy, bo… Imperium nas chroni.

Niedobrze jej się robiło od tych słodkich kłamstw, którymi musiała uraczyć Thrawna.

\- Ty nas obronisz, prawda? – popatrzyła na niego z „zachwytem”, starając się równocześnie nie popaść w przesadę. – Masz broń… no, może nie przy sobie.

Zerknęła na jego pas, do którego zapewne zwykle przypinał kaburę.

\- Owszem. Przy sobie.

Hera opuściła nieco wzrok. Wtedy usłyszała jego stłumiony nieco śmiech.

\- Spójrz wyżej.

Zerknęła na jego twarz. Thrawn uśmiechał się z rozbawieniem. Dotknął palcem swojej skroni.

\- O tutaj – dodał.

Parsknęła śmiechem. Miała nadzieję, że zabrzmiał on wcale drwiąco.

\- Ale dowodzisz też statkami. Ile ich jest?

\- Dużo – odparł Thrawn lakonicznie.

Nie mogła wypytywać go zbyt natarczywie. Nie chciała wzbudzić jego podejrzeń.

\- Sto? – rzuciła tonem naiwnego, niewinnego dziecka. – Dwieście?

Chiss uniósł brwi.

\- Więcej? Nie potrafię sobie tego wyobrazić – skłamała gładko Hera.

\- Wątpię, żebyś miała tak ograniczoną wyobraźnię – mruknął. – W końcu… musiałaś widzieć walki, które toczyły się na twojej planecie podczas wojen klonów.

Zapewne wywnioskował to z jej wieku.

\- No tak, złe droidy – odparła zdeprymowana, pragnąc jak najszybciej zmienić temat. – Pamiętam żołnierzy w białych zbrojach, którzy nam wtedy pomagali.

\- I Jedi?

\- Nie. Nie pamiętam Jedi.

Thrawn przypatrywał jej się z uwagą.

\- Musiałaś o nich słyszeć. Co twoi ludzie o nich mówią?

\- Mówią… że to przez nich wybuchła wojna. A Imperium przywróciło porządek.

\- Ty w to wierzysz? – zapytał ją wtenczas wielki admirał.

\- W co wierzę?

\- W imperialny porządek.

Hera poczuła, że robi jej się słabo.

\- Tak – rzekła przez zaciśnięte gardło. – Wierzę w imperialny porządek.


	8. Chapter 8

Miała nadzieję, że taka deklaracja go usatysfakcjonuje.

Tymczasem Thrawn oderwał od niej wreszcie wzrok i rozejrzał się po gabinecie jej ojca, zatrzymując spojrzenie na moment na każdym twi’lekańskim artefakcie, którego Imperialni dotąd nie zniszczyli i nie wyrzucili.

\- Pamięć – powiedział wielki admirał cichym głosem – jest bardzo ważna. Pamięć o tym, co było – _czy jej się wydawało, czy jego wzrok spoczął na portrecie jej matki?_ – pozwala określić to, co istnieje teraz. Ci, którzy pamiętają, mają przewagę nad resztą.

Hera uśmiechnęła się smutno.

\- Ci którzy pamiętają – odparła – czasem woleliby nie pamiętać.

\- O tak – zgodził się z nią Thrawn – ale od przeszłości nie da się uciec.

Zerknęła na stół z trunkami. Miała ochotę nalać sobie kolejny kieliszek, „dla kurażu”, ale w porę przypomniała sobie, że powinna poprosić Thrawna o pozwolenie. Ten wychwycił jej niepewny ruch, wziął od niej kieliszek i sam napełnił go do połowy. Nie była pewna, czy kierowała nim kurtuazja, czy demonstrował jej, że miał prawo to zrobić, podczas gdy ona takiego prawa nie posiadała.

Zamoczyła usta w drogim trunku. Wino było dobre. Zbyt dobre, by „przypadkowo” wylać je na jego biały mundur. Mogłaby wtedy zaproponować, że zapierze plamę w łazience. A w łazience z kolei… O ile Thrawn w ogóle zgodziłby się z nią tam pójść i nie po to tylko, żeby ją skatować za zniszczenie go nowiusieńkiego admiralskiego munduru. Wydawał się miły, ale mogły mu puścić nerwy, gdyby ktoś ośmieszył go publicznie i gdyby, na domiar złego, była to jakaś _służąca_ z imperialnej kolonii… Numa mogła mieć co do niego rację. Mógł być potworem, gorszym od całej reszty.

Hera zignorowała tę myśl.

\- Mieszkasz między gwiazdami? – odezwała się do niego nagle, niefrasobliwie.

\- Słucham?

Zdawał się nie rozumieć jej pytania.

\- Na statku – wyjaśniła mu. – Wciąż podróżujesz. Masz planetę, na którą… wracasz?

Thrawn zastanowił się, zanim jej oznajmił:

\- Wracam na Coruscant, gdy wezwie mnie Imperator. Podejrzewam jednak, że nie o to pytasz. Chodzi ci o… moje Ryloth, nieprawdaż? – Chiss uśmiechnął się lekko. – Jest takie miejsce. Bardzo daleko stąd. Tak daleko, że nie sięgają tam wasze mapy. Nie można tam polecieć imperialnym statkiem. Więc odpowiedź brzmi: nie. Nie wracam tam.

\- Statek stał się twoim domem – stwierdziła wówczas Hera.

\- Nie do końca. Moim domem stało się… Imperium. Domem, który wymaga ciągłych napraw. Pełnym… kłopotliwych współlokatorów.

\- Domem, który de facto nie należy do ciebie – zaznaczyła. – Którego _lokatorzy_ , tacy jak ty, korzystają z ciężkiej pracy… służących.

Ugryzła się w język, by nie powiedzieć: „niewolników”.

\- Tak – powiedział powoli Thrawn. – Masz rację. Korzystam z pracy innych. I robię to, czego inni nie potrafią.

\- Na przykład?

Lewy kącik jego ust drgnął lekko, ni to w grymasie, ni to w uśmiechu.

\- Spróbuj zgadnąć, co robię tu, na Ryloth – odrzekł wielki admirał. – Jeśli zgadniesz, dam ci to, czego pragniesz.

Hera popatrzyła na niego powątpiewająco. Nie mógł wiedzieć, czego tak naprawdę pragnęła, a gdyby się dowiedział, nigdy by jej tego nie dał. Wydawało mu się, że była jak inne Twi’lekanki, że chciała tańczyć w ekskluzywnych klubach na Coruscant i raz na zawsze zapomnieć o Ryloth.

\- Szukasz… żony? – zażartowała.

Prychnął, jakby udało jej się szczerze go rozbawić.

\- Uczestniczysz w bankiecie, ponieważ wypadało się tu pokazać – odparła już poważnie. – Chciałeś poznać najważniejszych dowódców w tym sektorze, ponieważ… będziesz z nimi pracować. Zostaniesz tu na jakiś czas.

Dotarło do niej, w jak wielkim niebezpieczeństwie znalazła się komórka „Feniks”.

\- Zostanę tu? – zapytał ją Thrawn, doskonale skrywając swoje emocje, by nie wyjawić, czy jego rozmówczyni rzeczywiście miała rację. – Skąd takie przypuszczenie?

„Statki”, to pierwsze przeszło jej przez myśl. Na Lothalu budowali dla niego statki. Nie mogła jednak zdradzić się, że dysponowała aż tak ogromną wiedzą.

\- Jesteś tu jedynym wielkim admirałem – powiedziała z przekonaniem; to akurat dało się jasno stwierdzić, ponieważ nikt inny nie nosił podobnego munduru. – To uroczystość… poniżej twojej rangi. Nie musiałeś tu przychodzić; chciałeś to zrobić. Jedyny powód jaki przychodzi mi w tej chwili do głowy to chęć zintegrowania się z resztą oficerów. Będziesz teraz ich szefem. Chcesz wiedzieć, czy możesz… na nich polegać.

Thrawn uśmiechnął się, a potem oświadczył z zadowoleniem:

\- Nie. Twoja pierwsza odpowiedź była bliższa prawdy.

Wpatrywała się w niego w osłupieniu.

\- Gdybym chciał _spoufalać się_ z podległymi sobie oficerami, nie rozmawiałbym tu teraz z tobą – dodał takim tonem, jakby chciał wskazać błąd w jej rozumowaniu. – Przewyższam ich rangą, co oznacza, że będą musieli wykonywać moje rozkazy. Jeśli się nie sprawdzą, czekają ich przykre konsekwencje.

Machnął ręką, jakby uważał, że dalsza dyskusja na ten temat była jałowa.

\- Spróbuj jeszcze raz – zachęcił ją.

Hera przełknęła ślinę.

\- Przyszedłeś tu, bo lubisz Twi’lekanki? – zaryzykowała.

\- Czy wyglądam, jakbym je lubił? – wielki admirał odpowiedział pytaniem na jej pytanie.

W jej opinii wyglądał raczej jak przyczajony drapieżnik.

\- Tak – odparła bezczelnie. – Ale jesteś… wybredny. Nie każda odpowiada twoim gustom.

Thrawn prychnął.

\- Jakie są zatem, twoim zdaniem, moje preferencje?

Wkraczali na nieznany i niebezpieczny grunt. Rozsądek nakazywał jej się wycofać, czmychnąć, gdzie pieprz rośnie, tymczasem Hera parła naprzód: odważnie i głupio.

\- Nie wiem, ale… chętnie się dowiem – uśmiechnęła się „zalotnie”. – Znam miejsce… gdzie nikt nie będzie nam przeszkadzał.

Nie dało się już tego zatrzymać – tak, jak statku, gdy przysunęło się dźwignię i uruchomiło hipernapęd.

\- Zapraszasz mnie na prywatny pokaz? – Chiss uniósł brew.

Czy wiedziała, co chce zrobić? Mogłaby… mogłaby mu obciągnąć. W jednym z zaułków. Musieliby być cicho, przebywając w publicznej przestrzeni, co dawało Herze gwarancję, że Thrawn nie spróbuje wyciąć jej jakiegoś numeru – że nie weźmie jej gwałtem… Gdy zrobi się nieprzyjemnie, będzie mogła uciec. Albo zacznie krzyczeć – nie tyle po to, by szturmowcy pospieszyli jej „na ratunek”, ile po to, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Wielki admirał z pewnością nie chciałby zostać zauważony z fiutem na wierzchu i cieknącą zeń na posadzkę spermą… Nie zniósłby takiej kompromitacji…

Uśmiechnęła się do niego.

\- Zgadłam – powiedziała – a ty dasz mi to, czego pragnę.


	9. Chapter 9

Gdy opuścili dawny gabinet Chama, Hera pokierowała Thrawna dobrze znanymi sobie korytarzami. Nasłuchiwała odgłosu kroków. Nie byłoby dobrze, gdyby wpadli na patrolujących ten teren szturmowców. Znalazła wreszcie to miejsce, gdzie czasem chowała się jako dziecko. Thrawn obejrzał ową wnękę w ścianie, a potem pokręcił przecząco głową.

\- Zbyt ciasno tu – ocenił.

\- Zmieścimy się – upierała się Hera.

Podczas niektórych misji szpiegowskich, ukrywała się w o wiele mniejszych skrytkach.

Wielki admirał uśmiechnął się z pobłażaniem.

\- Chodź – rzekł do niej.

Ruszył korytarzem, a następnie, po przejściu kilku kroków, rzucił przez ramię:

\- O ile nie zmieniłaś zdania.

Pospieszyła za nim.

W tym skrzydle… zapewne pracowali teraz technicy. I młodsi oficerowie. Niegdyś w tym miejscu bawiły się dzieci. Hera miała nawet na końcu tego korytarza swój prywatny pokój. Niemożliwe, żeby to tam kierował się Thrawn.

A jednak! Ostatnie drzwi. Prawdopodobnie Thrawn wybrał je przypadkiem, nie znał przecież rozkładu pomieszczeń w tym budynku.

Ostatnie drzwi oczywiście były zamknięte. Hera poczuła ulgę. Uśmiechnęła się radośnie i zaraz zrzedła jej mina, kiedy wielki admirał wyciągnął z kieszeni swojej tuniki cylinder kodowy, który okazał się kluczem uniwersalnym.

\- Przywilej rangi – poinformował ją Thrawn.

Pomieszczenie, do którego weszli, nie było już jej pokojem. Nie zostało tu nic z dawnego wystroju, zniknęły wszystkie jej zabawki. Po co ktokolwiek miałby to tu trzymać, te sentymentalne rupiecie, które w oczach obcych, najeźdźców, przypominały zwykłe śmieci? Na środku pokoju stało teraz dostawione biurko, a za nim krzesło. Thrawn po prostu usiadł na owym krześle. Rozkrzaczył nogi i spojrzał na Herę z oczekiwaniem i nieskrywaną ciekawością.

Przyklękła przed nim. Zerknęła na jego twarz, zanim odważyła się rozpiąć jego czarny skórzany pas. Thrawn opuścił nieco swoje spodnie i podwinął białą tunikę. Najwyraźniej nie zamierzał się rozbierać do naga. Nie czuł takiej potrzeby. Ujął w dłoń swoją męskość i zaczął ją masować.

\- Ja to zrobię – przerwała mu Hera.

Bierne wpatrywanie się w niebieskiego penisa, dość sporych rozmiarów, a mimo to nadal miękkiego, wprawiało ją w pewien dyskomfort. Miałaby patrzeć, jak Thrawn się dotykał? I czekać, aż to _on_ zacząłby wydawać jej polecenia? Nie.

Tak było łatwiej. Mogła wyobrazić sobie, że to nie był _on_ , lecz ktoś inny. Niebieski penis równie dobrze mógłby należeć do Twi’leka. Nie. Hera uniosła głowę i spojrzała jeszcze raz na niebieską twarz wielkiego admirała. Nie wyglądał jak Twi’lek ani jak człowiek, a jednak podobał jej się wizualnie. Może miała dziwny gust, ale Thrawn wydawał jej się całkiem-całkiem. Przystojny w nieoczywisty sposób.

Pocałowała najpierw jego podbrzusze, a potem członka i jądra. To był odpowiedni moment, by użyć też języka – więc polizała skórę Chissa. Czuła jego zapach i jego smak. Przyzwyczajała się powoli do jego smaku i jego kształtu w swoich dłoniach i ustach. Obserwowała, jak jego penis prostował się i nabierał twardości; widziała tworzące się na jego powierzchni przezroczyste kropelki. Potu? Preejakulatu? A może to była jej własna ślina?

Ślina pozwalała jej trzeć dłonią szybciej i mocniej o powierzchnię jego niebieskiej skóry. A gdy to robiła, Thrawn oddychał głośno przez usta, niekiedy nawet mruczał, a wtenczas Herę raz po raz przeszywał dreszcz rozkosznej ekscytacji.

Poczuła jego dłonie na swojej głowie, jego palce głaskające jej lekku. Skąd on wiedział…? Nieważne, skąd. Ważne, że szybko się uczył, jak właściwie pieścić jej lekku: ten dobrze unaczyniony twi’lekański głowoogon, wrażliwy na bodźce, szczególnie u samej nasady i w okolicach uszu, w miejscach zwykle skrywanych pod opaską. Pod opaską taką jak ta, której pozbawiły ją zręczne palce wielkiego admirała.

Hera westchnęła głośno. Nabrała powietrza w płuca i wsunęła sobie jego członek głębiej do gardła. Wytrzymała tak chwilę, a następnie wysunęła go, przytrzymała dłonią i zaczęła ssać intensywnie. Przełknęła ślinę, odetchnęła i wróciła do ssania. Powtórzyła tę czynność kilkukrotnie. Była gotowa robić to dłużej, jednak wypadła z rytmu, kiedy wielki admirał zacisnął mocno dłoń na jej ramieniu.

\- Wystarczy – odezwał się zasapany, jakby ukończył właśnie maraton. – Wstań.

Nie spodobało jej się to. Wolałaby doprowadzić go _nieomal_ do orgazmu, delektować się przez chwilę jego błagalnymi jękami i trzymając wciąż rękę na pulsie, a dokładnie: na jego niebieskim członku, obserwować wytrysk z bezpiecznej odległości. A później… wykorzystać ów moment, kiedy wielki admirał będzie mocno rozkojarzony, by zadać mu kilka istotnych pytań.

Niekoniecznie miała ochotę… Wiedziała, że nie powinna uprawiać z Thrawnem seksu waginalnego. Nieważne, że udzielił jej się nastrój: że czuła wilgoć i instynktowne skurcze mięśni pochwy, i zastanawiała się, jak w to miejsce wpasowałby się penis Chissa – lepiej było nie sprawdzać tego w praktyce.

Chwila szaleństwa, nieostrożności mogła Herę słono kosztować. Niektórzy bogaci, wpływowi mężczyźni kupowali sobie twi’lekańskie niewolnice. Czy tutaj ktokolwiek sprzeciwiłby się wielkiemu admirałowi Imperium, gdyby ten zapragnął zabrać Herę na swój statek? To byłaby niespotykana wręcz sposobność, by… Nie. Nałożyliby jej niewolniczy kołnierz. Thrawn nie pozwoliłby jej spacerować swobodnie po pokładzie swojego statku – zamknąłby ją w swojej kajucie. Byłaby jego więźniem. I kochanką do czasu, aż odkryłby jej prawdziwą tożsamość. Może zorientowałby się sam, zobaczywszy gdzieś jej podobiznę z napisem „poszukiwana: żywa lub martwa”, a może to ona zdemaskowałaby się, nie mogąc dłużej znieść zniewolenia i upokorzenia?

Gdyby pozwoliła Thrawnowi robić z jej ciałem wszystko, cokolwiek ten by zechciał, być może w pewnym momencie coś by w niej pękło… Już teraz balansowali na granicy. W czerwonych oczach wielkiego admirała widziała żądzę, a sama czuła przemożne pragnienie, by pozwolić mu zanurzyć się w niej, całować ją i dotykać…

\- Chodź do mnie – powiedział Thrawn.

Jego ton nie zdradzał tego, czy było to żądanie czy prośba. Mówił jej tylko to, że Thrawn jej pragnął. Jak mógł pragnąć tak mocno osoby, której właściwie nie znał? Nie znał nawet jej prawdziwego imienia.

\- Powiedz – wyprostowała się, by spojrzeć mu w oczy: by utonąć w ich czerwonym blasku – dlaczego tu przybyłeś?

Nie doprecyzowała, gdzie znajdowało się owo „tu”. Na Ryloth? W sektorze lothalskim? Czy w tej części Galaktyki?

\- Dla ciebie – odrzekł Thrawn.

Po czym zaśmiał się, jakby z sobie tylko znanego żartu.

\- Nie wiedziałeś, że tu będę.

Usiadła mu na kolanach. Odkryte części jej ciała otarły się o jego biały sztywny mundur.

\- Nie wiedziałem – zgodził się z nią wielki admirał.

Uśmiechnął się.

\- A _ty_ nie wiedziałaś, że _ja_ tu będę – dodał zadowolony.

Hera położyła dłonie na jego policzkach. Przez chwilę tylko patrzyła mu w oczy. Następnie dotknęła wargami jego ust.

\- Szczęśliwy zbieg okoliczności – stwierdziła.

\- Nie wierzę w zbiegi okoliczności – oświadczył Chiss.

\- A w przeznaczenie?

\- Nie.

Pocałował jej lekku, a potem jej prawe ucho. Wciągnęła gwałtownie powietrze.

\- Powiedz mi – szepnął jej do ucha – co _ty_ tu robisz?

\- Chcę się stąd wyrwać – odparła, a Thrawn objął ją ciasno – z Ryloth, i zamieszkać pośród gwiazd.

\- Na statku? – zapytał ją wielki admirał.

Zadrżała. Nie chciał jej chyba porwać na swój okręt?

\- Dałbyś mi jeden ze swoich statków? – dotknęła jego czarnych włosów; przeczesała je, pozwalając, by ciemne kosmyki przepływały pomiędzy jej palcami. – Masz ich tak wiele. Wybrałabym sobie jeden i stałby się… moim nowym domem.

\- Gwiezdny niszczyciel? – niewątpliwie Thrawn żartował sobie z niej. – To duży i luksusowy dom.

\- Ile masz gwiezdnych niszczycieli?

Nie odpowiedział.

\- A tych mniejszych statków? – dociekała, coraz pewniej czując się w swojej nowej roli. – Latających… kokardek?

\- Myśliwców? – Thrawn wyraźnie zaakcentował to słowo. – Czy myśliwiec nie jest aby dla ciebie za mały? I za wolny?

\- Widziałam je na niebie – oświadczyła mu Hera. – Są bardzo szybkie. Ale… roztrzaskują się łatwo.

\- Nie _moje_ myśliwce – odparł wtedy wielki admirał. – Chciałbym zobaczyć cię za sterami jednego z nich.

Jej serce zabiło mocniej.

\- Nie potrafię pilotować myśliwców – skłamała.

\- Wszystkiego można się nauczyć.

Thrawn przejechał językiem wzdłuż jednego z jej lekku. Hera zadrżała ponownie. Tym razem nie z lęku, lecz z rozkoszy.

\- Spróbujemy uciec do gwiazd? – zapytał ją.

Hera potrząsnęła głową.

\- Nie chcesz nigdzie latać, Thrawn – skrytykowała go. – Chcesz tylko wylądować w moim hangarze.

Roześmiał się.

\- Bardzo zgrabna metafora. Czy mam pozwolenie na lądowanie?

Przygryzła dolną wargę. Oblizała usta, a następnie skinęła mu głową.

\- Inicjuję pierwsze podejście – poinformował ją wielki admirał.

\- Och, przymknij się – zganiła go. – To nie jest wcale takie zabawne.

Uniosła biodra, zsunęła swoje majtki i pomogła mu wprowadzić członka do swojej waginy. Wszedł w nią gładko, centymetr po centymetrze. Wyrwało mu się wtedy triumfalne „tak!”.

Hera zarzuciła mu ręce na ramiona. Dopasowała ruchy swoich bioder do jego ruchów.

\- Masz obsesję na punkcie statków – wydyszała.

Odmruknął coś niewyraźnie. Położył dłonie na jej pośladkach i narzucił jej szybsze tempo penetracji. Hera poczuła się wówczas tak, jakby gwałtownie wzniosła się w górę, na wysokość, na której atmosfera stawała się rzadsza. Zaczęło brakować jej powietrza, zwłaszcza, że kolejne pchnięcia ustawicznie wypychały tlen z jej płuc.

\- Thrawn? – jęknęła. – Trochę wolniej.

Rozłożyła nogi szerzej, pozwalając mu wejść głębiej, i przytuliła się do niego.

\- Przejmę stery, dobrze? – zaproponowała.

Pomruk, który z siebie wydał w odpowiedzi, prawdopodobnie oznaczał zgodę. Hera głaskała go po głowie i zastanawiała się, jak wydobyć z niego… więcej… informacji. „Statki”, myślała, „na Lothalu. Myśliwce?”. Fabryka bez wątpienia była zbyt mała, by produkować tam gwiezdne niszczyciele.

\- Masz to we krwi – oznajmił jej niespodziewanie Thrawn.

\- Co takiego?

\- Obejmowanie… dowodzenia.

Popatrzyła na niego z góry.

\- Po prostu wiem lepiej, jak używać twojego sprzętu – zażartowała.

\- Bez tego raczej daleko nie polecisz. Dobry pilot potrzebuje dobrego sprzętu – odparował. – I… nawigacji. Czuję, że niebawem wskoczymy w nadświetlną.

\- Będzie trochę trzęsło, co?

\- Powiedz, kiedy będziesz gotowa.

Hera skoncentrowała się na jego ruchach w środku. _No już! Dalej!_

Nie. To jej nie wystarczało.

\- Pomożesz mi? – zapytała.

Jedna z jego dłoni wylądowała wówczas na jej podbrzuszu, druga wciąż ściskała jej prawy pośladek.

\- Sterowanie ręczne?

Pocałowała go w usta, by nic więcej już nie mówił. Pocałunek zresztą był dobrym posunięciem, ponieważ pozwolił jej stłumić jęki, towarzyszące szczytowaniu.

Nadal trzęsła się od orgazmu, kiedy wychwyciła uczucie ciepła w środku, a następnie to, jak penis Thrawna powoli opuścił jej pochwę.

Hera zdała sobie wtedy sprawę z tego, że mocno ściskała tunikę wielkiego admirała, mnąc materiał na jego piersi. Przesunęła dłonią po górnej części jego białego munduru, by wygładzić fałdy, wzdłuż przypiętej plakietki z admiralską rangą i kieszonki z cylindrami kodowymi…

Pochyliła się i pocałowała Chissa jeszcze raz w usta. Jednocześnie zręcznie wyłuskała jeden z metalowych cylindrów i ukryła go w dłoni…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References: https://66.media.tumblr.com/cce520d0d0932205b64217dc8e54a360/tumblr_odwr3qEiGp1vackpno1_1280.jpg


	10. Chapter 10

Mogła tylko w jeden sposób przemycić cylinder kodowy tak, by nikt niczego nie spostrzegł, nawet sam wielki admirał Thrawn. Wsunęła ów przedmiot do swojej waginy jak tampon. Ukradła go, ponieważ nadarzyła się ku temu okazja. Nie wiedziała, czy rebelianci zdołają wykorzystać kody Thrawna, zanim ten, uświadomiwszy sobie ich kradzież, je zmieni. Żeby mieli jakąkolwiek szansę wypróbować wykradzione kody, Hera musiała jak najszybciej opuścić imperialną placówkę i przekazać cylinder rebelianckim slicerom.

Mogła użyć „uniwersalnego klucza”, by ułatwić sobie i Numie ucieczkę, ale tym samym zwróciłaby na siebie niepotrzebną uwagę. Szybkie wykrycie kradzieży pozwoliłoby Imperialnym niezwłocznie zablokować te kody, a wówczas stałyby się one bezużyteczne dla Rebelii. Im później Thrawn zorientuje się, że coś mu zginęło, tym większa szansa, że rebeliantom uda się włamać do jakiejś imperialnej bazy danych i zdobyć więcej informacji na temat konstruowanych na Lothalu myśliwców.

Jej poświęcenie nie mogło pójść na marne. Czuła się mocno osłabiona, jak po wyjątkowo forsownym sparringu, zresztą nie tylko ona. Thrawn również był wykończony. Praktycznie niemal od razu zasnął na swoim krześle, oparłszy się o biurko.

Hera oswobodziła się z jego objęć, mamrocząc coś o konieczności udania się do toalety. Poprawiła swój strój i zawiązała na głowie swoją opaskę, następnie upewniła się, że Thrawn miał zapięte spodnie i wyglądał jedynie na lekko pijanego, odsypiającego alkoholową libację.

Przez chwilę zastanawiała się, czy na wszelki wypadek go nie ogłuszyć. Rozejrzała się po pokoju, szukając jakiegoś poręcznego przedmiotu, na przykład wazonu, którego mogłaby w tym celu użyć, jednak nie znalazłszy nic, co nadawałoby się na broń przeciwko śpiącemu wielkiemu admirałowi, zrezygnowała z tego pomysłu. Nic nie wskazywało na to, by rozespany Thrawn zamierzał ją ścigać po korytarzach.

Gdyby Chiss nie był tak wysoki i stosunkowo ciężki, Hera mogłaby nawet rozważyć jego porwanie. Jednak we dwie, z Numą, raczej daleko by go nie zaniosły. Co więcej, Numa zaczęłaby dopytywać, dlaczego Hera po prostu nie zabije wroga i skąd wzięła się u niej jakiegoś rodzaju troska o imperialnego wielkiego admirała. Przecież nie powinna w ogóle przejmować się tym, co pomyślą ci, którzy znajdą w tym pomieszczeniu nieprzytomnego Thrawna. Ani czy ci, którzy ewidentnie go nie lubili z powodu jego odmienności gatunkowej, nie wykorzystają tej okazji, by w jakiś sposób go skrzywdzić.

\- Hera…

Wydawało jej się, że ktoś ją wołał. Przesłyszała się? Może Thrawn mówił coś przez sen? Spojrzała na Chissa: spał jak zabity. Nie była pewna, czy w ogóle oddychał. W końcu dostrzegła, że jego klatka unosiła się miarowo. Spał, najzwyczajniej w świecie.

Wymknęła się po cichu. Musiała szybko znaleźć Numę. Gdy wreszcie jej się to udało, tak, jak mogła się tego spodziewać, jej znajoma nie była zachwycona streszczonym przez nią przebiegiem wydarzeń.

\- Zostawiłaś go tam? – zdziwiła się. – Tak po prostu?

Hera skinęła głową.

\- Nie miałam jak go związać – odparła. – I nie przyniósł ze sobą kajdanek.

Numa uśmiechnęła się krzywo. Cmokając z dezaprobatą, pokręciła głową.

\- Nie przygotował się. Wstyd.

\- Nie wiem, czy pozwoliłby je sobie założyć – zauważyła żartobliwie Hera.

\- _Tobie_ nie pozwoliłby? Widziałam, jak robił do ciebie maślane oczy. Pewnie by mu się to bardzo spodobało.

\- Być może. Niemal żałuję, że nie będę miała okazji tego sprawdzić.

Numa popatrzyła na nią dziwnie.

\- Żarty na bok – rzekła. – Musimy się stąd zbierać.

\- Mam jego cylinder kodowy – oznajmiła jej wtenczas Hera.

\- Że co? – jej towarzyszka obrzuciła ją szybkim spojrzeniem. – Gdzie?

\- Nie chcesz wiedzieć. Użyjemy go tylko w ostateczności. System alarmowy odnotuje to, gdy otworzę nim któreś z drzwi, a nie chcę zepsuć wielkiemu admirałowi przedwcześnie niespodzianki…

\- Hera – Numa zwolniła kroku, a w końcu zatrzymała się w miejscu, pod ścianą, gdzie nikt nie mógł ich zobaczyć ani usłyszeć – a może lepiej spróbować od razu włamać się do ich systemu?

\- Nie wiem, czego szukać – odpowiedziała jej, zbita nieco z tropu.

\- Słowa klucze: Lothal, statki, Thrawn – dla bojowniczki RWR wszystko to wydawało się dziecinnie proste. – Musimy tylko znaleźć pomieszczenie kontrolne. Drzwi otworzysz tym cylindrem i… misja wykonana.

\- Tak, ale… nie chodzi wcale o to, że mogą nas złapać – odparła Hera – lecz o to, że mam kody _wielkiego admirała_. Dostęp do ogromnej ilości tajnych danych. Jeśli nas aresztują, przepadnie nie tylko to, co teraz wiem. Stracimy szansę, by dowiedzieć się znacznie, znacznie więcej. Muszę przesłać te kody komuś z Sojuszu, ale nie… nie stąd. Imperialni nie powinni wychwycić tej transmisji. A rebelianci będą nieufni, gdy zobaczą, że wiadomość nadano wprost z imperialnej placówki, nawet jeśli użyję któregoś z naszych szyfrów.

Numa pokręciła głową.

\- Hera, którą kiedyś znałam, zrobiłaby to natychmiast, a potem puściła to miejsce z dymem.

\- Nie mamy bomby ani żadnych ładunków – zwróciła jej uwagę Hera.

\- Mogłybyśmy… na pewno mają procedurę autodestrukcji. Użyłabyś kodów autoryzacyjnych Thrawna. To byłoby coś!

\- A dziewczęta? I my?

\- Czasem trzeba się poświęcić dla sprawy.

\- Nie – zaprotestowała Hera. – Nie wygramy w ten sposób. I nie jesteśmy terrorystkami.

Numa zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Uciekniemy, ale… Thrawn może niebawem odkryć kradzież i zmienić kody. To wyścig z czasem.

\- Zdążymy. Tak myślę. Taką mam nadzieję.

Tylko te kilka korytarzy i do wyjścia. A potem obezwładnić strażników, ukraść ich ścigacze… Kiedy Hera znajdzie się na pokładzie Ducha, będzie wiedziała, co robić. Jak zawsze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nearly the end. next one is a "bonus" chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Thrawn liczył w myślach, ile trwała faza odprężenia.

To był ten moment, kiedy musiał wykazać się ponadludzką, chissańską cierpliwością. Musiał pozwolić, by Hera Syndulla opuściła to pomieszczenie, wierząc, że zasnął. Zastygnięcie w bezruchu nie było dla niego trudne. Medytował niekiedy. Wyzwaniem było pozwolić _jej_ na ucieczkę. Instynkt nakazywał mu ją ścigać, schwytać, a wyuczony odruch przywódczy przeprowadzić kontrolę i zdegradować tych, którzy dopuścili do tego, by do budynku przeniknęła rebeliantka.

Nie uderzyła go. Chciała to zrobić, a jednak nie uczyniła tego. Interesujące.

Odczekał chwilę, nim uruchomił komunikator umieszczony w biurku.

\- Kapitanie Pellaeon – odezwał się do swojego zastępcy, pełniącego obecnie wachtę na pokładzie Chimaery, orbitującej ponad Ryloth – czy nasz statek przechwytuje transmisje nadawane z tej planety?

\- Tak, sir. Monitorujemy sytuację.

\- Czy może pan włączyć urządzenia zagłuszające transmisje międzyplanetarne?

\- Tak, sir, ale… czy planuje pan blokadę Ryloth? Musiałbym sprowadzić więcej statków…

\- Nie, kapitanie – uciął wielki admirał. – Chcę tylko ciszy w eterze. Do odwołania.

\- Tak jest.

Thrawn rozłączył się i wpisał do wbudowanego w biurko komputera swój kod autoryzacyjny. Następne wprowadził polecenie namierzenia sygnału przenośnego nadajnika.

Cylinder kodowy z uniwersalnym kluczem, który otrzymał od kapitana Slavina, jak dotąd został użyty tylko raz. Thrawn miał zamiar zwiedzić rezydencję Chama Syndulli, otwierając sobie owym kluczem wszystkie pomieszczenia, ale ostatecznie znalazł dla tego przedmiotu inne zastosowanie.

Wielki admirał nie grywał w sabacca, jednak dziś mógł się poczuć jak jeden z graczy: musiał nakłonić swojego przeciwnika, by wziął od niego tę, a nie inną kartę. Ten, a nie inny cylinder. Nie miałby innego wyjścia jak tylko obezwładnić Syndullę, gdyby ta spróbowała ukraść jeden z _jego_ cylindrów kodowych. Całe szczęście, Twi’lekanka wybrała właściwie.

Teraz miała tylko klucz. Lecz nawet klucz mógł być przydatny, gdy wiedziało się, jak go użyć. I gdzie go użyć.

Pomieszczenie kontrolne, to tam, w jego przekonaniu, Hera Syndulla powinna się skierować. Z pewnością będzie mocno zawiedziona, kiedy zorientuje się, że skradziony cylinder kodowy nie zapewni jej dostępu do osobistego komputera kapitana Slavina. Ale być może w arsenale jej sztuczek była taka, która umożliwiłaby jej włamanie się do imperialnej sieci. Albo wysłanie sygnału z prośbą o wsparcie. Należało chuchać na zimne – i wykluczyć w ogóle taką możliwość.

Czy był to zaplanowany atak rebeliantów? Czy niebawem przyjdzie im się mierzyć w tym budynku z buntownikami z Ryloth? Thrawn w zamyśleniu potarł policzek. Jedna lub dwie osoby – jedną z nich była Hera Syndulla – wdarły się do pilnie strzeżonego imperialnego budynku i być może zamierzały wpuścić tu kolejnych bojowników. W takiej sytuacji rebelianci najpierw musieli zneutralizować strażników, a następnie… być gotowi na to, że część oficerów Imperium będzie stawiała opór. Jaki sens miało _tymczasowe_ zajęcie imperialnej placówki? Największą korzyścią, jaką rebelianci z Ryloth mogli w ten sposób osiągnąć, było wzięcie do niewoli wysokich rangą dowódców Imperium. Jego, konkretnie. Jednak skąd mieliby wiedzieć, że Thrawn we własnej osobie pojawi się na tym bankiecie?

Nie. Musiało chodzić o coś innego. Thrawn przypomniał sobie zachowanie Syndulli w bufecie. Błysk zainteresowania w jej zielonych oczach na jego widok. Nie była to typowa reakcja drapieżnika na ofiarę. Syndulli nie towarzyszyła „aura zabójcy”: nie dostrzegł u niej tego charakterystycznego chłodu emocjonalnego i kalkulacji, w jaki sposób najefektywniej wyprowadzić cios. Twi’lekanka nie miała przy sobie żadnej broni, zauważyłby to od razu. Nie, nie zamierzała go zamordować – chciała _porozmawiać_ ; chciała, żeby Thrawn się przed nią otworzył, żeby zaczął jej ufać. Po co?

Zbierała tylko informacje, stwierdził. Ale dlaczego osobiście? W dodatku próbowała przesłuchać _jego_ , wielkiego admirała. Starała się ustalić, co robił na Ryloth. To musiał być instynkt: obrona własnego terytorium.

Powinna go zaatakować, ale tego nie zrobiła. Bez wątpienia wiedziała, że Imperium wyciągnęłoby wtedy wobec jej rodaków konsekwencje. A zatem była to tylko misja wywiadowcza… wysłali ją, bo najlepiej znała ten budynek, mieszkała tu niegdyś.

Hera była młoda i… bardzo ładna. Tańczyła jak amatorka – Thrawn od razu zwrócił na to uwagę – lecz było w niej coś takiego, co sprawiało, że nie sposób było oderwać od niej oczu. Gdy Thrawn zobaczył ją na scenie, był niemal pewien, że już ją gdzieś kiedyś widział. Wrócił do bufetu i jeszcze raz przyjrzał się obrazom. Miał rację: dziewczyna udająca tancerkę niewątpliwie była córką Chama Syndulli. Wiek się zgadzał i… Hera była niezwykle podobna do swojej matki.

Hera Syndulla – na żywo wyglądała całkiem inaczej niż na listach gończych. Wielki admirał chciał dowiedzieć się o niej czegoś więcej, ale nie spodziewał się jej tu spotkać osobiście. Nie przypuszczał też, że jego zainteresowanie zostanie odwzajemnione i że efekt jego pierwszej konfrontacji z Syndullą będzie tak… ekscytujący.

Spróbował sobie przypomnieć, co mu mówiła. Każde wypowiedziane przez nią zdanie miało znaczenie. Kiedy Hera kłamała, a kiedy mówiła mu prawdę? Chwilami miał ochotę powiedzieć jej: „przestań, wiem kim jesteś”, ale wówczas z pewnością uciekłaby od niego. Musiał być bardziej subtelny. Nalał jej kieliszek, a potem drugi. Czekał, aż alkohol uderzy jej do głowy. Nigdy nie wpadłby na to, że ośmielona alkoholem Hera Syndulla złoży mu ofertę seksualną. Że będzie to poważna propozycja i że Twi’lekanka zdecyduje się wcielić swój zamysł w życie. Owszem, Thrawn prowokował ją, jak gracz podbijający stawkę, pewien że jego przeciwnik w ostatniej chwili się wycofa. Hera nie powiedziała: „pas”, lecz rozpięła jego pas. I wszystko wskazywało na to, że dobrze się przy tym bawiła.

Jej nieostrożność i lekkomyślność na początku wzbudziły jego niepokój. Skoro Syndulla zakładała, że jej zachowanie nie pociągnie za sobą żadnych poważniejszych konsekwencji, musiała myśleć, że zginie. Albo, co gorsza, że oboje zginą. Nie. To nie była desperacja, lecz premedytacja. Podczas gdy Hera odwracała jego uwagę, jej wspólnik, bądź wspólniczka, musiał zajmować się czymś innym, ważnym. Czym? Wielki admirał nie potrafił tego ustalić. I… w tamtym momencie nie chciał tego ustalać; nie chciał myśleć o niczym, co nie dotyczyło bezpośrednio Hery Syndulli.

Obcując z nią, mógł zebrać o niej więcej informacji, niż studiując obrazy, rzeźby czy… kalikori. Był nią zafascynowany. Zauroczony wręcz.

Niebawem będzie ją miał. Spoglądał na ekran komputera i czekał, aż pojawi się komunikat o aktywowaniu skradzionego cylindra kodowego. Czekał, aż Syndulla wejdzie do pomieszczenia kontrolnego, łudząc się, że wykradnie dane z komputera Slavina i że wyśle je holonetem swoim przyjaciołom, rebeliantom. Gdy tylko pojawi się komunikat, Thrawn wezwie oddział szturmowców, który schwyta złodziejkę. A kiedy Syndulla trafi do aresztu, wielki admirał złoży jej wizytę. Porozmawiają. I nie będzie już tak miło, jak do tej pory.


End file.
